raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ChipmunkRaccoon
Welcome! Hi ChipmunkRaccoon -- we are excited to have The Raccoons Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "The Raccoons Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro To all Raccoons fans! To those who wish to use their knowledge of the Raccoons to help expand this wikia page, go for it! -- ChipmunkRaccoon 12:47 AM 6/6/09 :Hello, its me Tito-Mosquito and ThunderLizardsRule! - Turtle Soup 06:15, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :: Welcome aboard man! - ChipmunkRaccoon 2:35 AM April 30, 2010 : Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:27, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi there. Could you maybe change the background with maybe this picture of Bert Raccoon and then click tile on the Theme Designer, please? Also, just click on the "Jade" theme and then put on the background image and then click on tile and then change the text wordmark to Yanone and then click on large and then you're done. Also, here's the link to the Theme Designer here: . Maurice Roberge 16:00, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello,I was originally CyrilSneerFan87 but I didn't save my password and couldn't get into my account so I set up a new account under a new name CyrilSneerFangirl1987 which I had that name before when I set up an account on The Raccoons Wiki in October 2012 before closing that account and I also set up another account in April 2013 as G-ALOUD87 before closing that one down as I don't go on this site all the time. I wanted the photos that I originally added which were in October 2012 which were Cyril Sneer pulling his ears in frustration from Stealing The Show to the one where Cyril is on the phone in The Chips Are Down to the ones added under my another account G-ALOUD87 and my recent pictures that I added as I feel there are too many pictures. Thank you and Kindest Regards. Hello,sorry for leaving another message,but I've decided to put the pictures back on the Cyril Sneer pictures but some in better quality but all the other ones from 2012 and 2013 can still be deleted. Thank you and Kindest Regards. :Firstly, thanks. Second, please remember to add your signature to let other know who you are at the end of the message, like so - ChipmunkRaccoon (talk) 02:43, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :Hello,thank you for letting me know when to put my signature at the end and ingore my other message that I since deleted as I've decided to keep my pictures on The Raccoons Wiki,but I have put too many of the same pictures. Thank you and Kindest Regards. CyrilSneerFangirl1987 (talk) 16:42,December 9 2014 (GMT) ::That's all right. ;) ChipmunkRaccoon (talk) 01:46, December 11, 2014 (UTC) The raccoons reboot coming in 2019 big jump entertainment run with us productions sometime in USA The winter raccoons the movie big jump entertainment run with us productions sometime in 2019 USA Bert and Lisa Raccoon.jpg image The raccoons reboot coming in 2019 big jump entertainment run with us productions Jetpack distribution sometime in USA please help make it work right please fix it now thank you The raccoons reboot coming in 2019 big jump entertainment run with us productions Jetpack distribution sometime in USA please help make it work right please fix it now thank you Images needed 17:07, January 13, 2020 (UTC) Are you going to add lisarac4.jpg to the Lisa Raccoon/Gallery and Spring Fever! pages? Are you also going to add raccoo01.jpg to the Moving In! page?